Antinko and Quinn's RPs
There you go Oli Love you too <3 xP Quinn: ''leaning against a tree'' Amtinko: Slowly walks past signing a Russian folk tune under his breath Quinn: ''glares at him Will you shut the fuck up? '''Antinko:' He glances over and carries on walking, singing quiter now Quinn: ''throws a spear and it barely misses his face and she walks over to him and pushes him against a tree I said, shut the fuck up. And you will. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Hear me? God Camp kids are annoying '''Antinko:' He squirms Quinn: ''glares Stop it kid. Who are you? Son of Hebe? Son of Aphro? '''Antinko:' E...Eros he says quitly '' '''Quinn': grins ''Even better! Do you know who I am? Besides a member of the Broken Covenent '''Antinko:' Whell your a girl he sniggers Quinn: ''returnes with a glare Yep I am, thought with you, it's really easy to mistake. Wow your Dad is such a god that has 'I am gay' written across his forehead . My mother, however much I hate it, is MUCH better '''Antinko: '''So whats wrong with being gay? And if he's gay, how am I here? '''Quinn: 'sighs ''It's called a joke fucktard. Camp kids are so oblivious to the gods' true natures. Did you know, when you die, Eros will just get another girl knocked up to replace you? '''Antinko:' Well I guess that life he starts to hum Thats Life Quinn: ''grabs him by the back and throws him on the floor I did '''not '''marry a 50 year old man when I was 18 to be sassed by some pathetic Eros kid. '''Antinko:' I'm not sassing you, people die, people live. Thats how life work. It takes and gives Quinn: ''glares again Shut up. Really, please do. What's your name anyways, you seem to have caught my attention for being somewhat badass... '''Antinko:' Antinko Khilkov, from the noble Khilkov family Quinn: ''sighs Never head of them. And I'm Quinn Black..birth name ''shudders ''Quinnette Rousseau-Dubois, from the slutty malewhore Rousseau-Dubois family...and oh yeah! I married that creepy 50 year old dude '''Antinko:' How old are you, sorry? Quinn: ''grins 20. You? '''Antinko:' 15, but why did you marry a 50 year old guy? Quinn: ''sighs To get money to leave Monaco to go to America '''Antinko:' He cringes Oh my god Quinn: '''What? '''Antinko: You slept with a 50 year old dude for money D: Quinn: ''sighs I was married to him. He was pretty hot for a 50 year old so ''shurgs ''meh '''Antinko:' OMFG He vomits Quinn: ''stares at him before grinning And, we had sex...you're Dad is the god of that, I bet he would be proud if you became a slut '''Antinko:' That's...that's just in-human Quinn: '''And I look like I care? '''Antinko: проститутка, your a slut Quinn: ''smiles Thank you so much for the compliment! '''Antinko:' ¬-¬ what ever Quinn: ''grins I love being a child of Eris at times. I could lie to that bag of bones whenever I wanted '''Antinko:' Yea you could lie on a 50 year old man aswell >.< Quinn: ''glares Wow kid, you're good '''Antinko: '''Thanks '''Quinn: 'slaps him ''Sorry, I needed to do that '''Antinko':'' A red hand mark is branded on the side of his cheek No Problem '''Quinn: 'glares ''Stop being so positive! It makes my pores want to ooze with disgust '''Antinko:' Just be happy I'm positive, I'm Russian remember Quinn: ''tilts her head What does that have to do with anything? I'm French, big whoop '''Antinko:' You a thick bitch aren't you Quinn: ''growls and pushes against a tree with a knife to his neck And you're some little slut who can't fall in love '''Antinko:' So I'm a slut? that can't fall in love? Doesn't really make sence now does it? Quinn: ''Smirks It does to me, so therefore, if you don't want to lose your head, you'll go with it '''Antinko:' He just carries on talking Explain to me your definition of slut? Quinn: ''says sweetly You. '''Antinko:' You would make a shit dictonery. My definition is a woman who sleeps around, or for money He coughs like you Quinn: ''sighs and glares before kinda tearing up Well it's not MY fault Eris killed my Dad, step mother, younger brother and sister, now is it? '''Antinko:' Sighs Sorry...Why did Eris kill them? Quinn: ''glares How the fuck should I know? But all I know is this. Her doing that, make me join the BC, and guess what? I'm hungry to kill someone '''Antinko:' Oh well He looks at his wrist look at the time. I better make like a tree and leave'' He smiles'' Quinn: ''glares Uh, no lover boy, you're staying here '''Antinko: 'He walks quickly ''Oh no I really need to go '''Quinn: 'grabs him back ''Oh no, I don't really care. '''Antinko:' Yea but He sighs Quinn: ''growls But nothing '''Antinko:' He looks stunned Oka...Okay then Quinn: ''grins Yep. You should be happy I'm not driving this knife through your neck '''Antinko:' Uhmm yea He laughs nervously Quinn: ''grins So, how are you? '''Antinko:' Nervous, you? Quinn: ''grins evilly Enjoying myself '''Antinko:' Hahahaha He laughs akwarldy Quinn: ''glares Ha, don't laugh '''Antinko:' He shuts his mouth Quinn: ''presses the neck slightly deeper into his knife Good '''Antinko:' Aww A tear leaves his eye Quinn: ''looks at if she might let him go'' Antinko: He looks mercyful at her, he gives out a small squeel Quinn: ''sighs and grumbles And the Eros kids get all pissy about being called gay, and I have you squealing? '''Antinko:' Maybe I'd be less squealy if I didn't have a fucking knife'' IN ''my neck Quinn: '''It's not in your neck, its ''ON your neck. Antinko: Well get it the fuck off my neck Quinn: ''grins and twists the knife slightly Why should I? '''Antinko:' Just don't Quinn: '''Don't...what? '''Antinko: Drop the knife, NOW He shouts Quinn: ''grins and presses it harder No can do. And shouting? Aww, didn't think a little boy such as yourself could shout that loud '''Antinko:' I could, or I could just make you Quinn: ''grins You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? '''Antinko:' He smiles of course not Quinn: ''grins and kicks him to the floor Good '''Antinko:' Ahh He grabs her legs an charm touches her Quinn: ''dodges and makes an illusion of what Ant desires the most'' Antink: Mama? Quinn: ''grins and makes the illusion evaporates and stuns him Awww! '''Antinko:' He falls to the floor in pain Ahhh Quinn: ''grins I love Eris kid's powers '''Antinko:' He rolls on th floor in pain Quinn: ''glares and stops the pain Stop milking it kid '''Antinko:' He stands up quickly Stay away from me you psycho bitch Quinn: ''smirks Really? Calling me a bitch is just complimenting me '''Antinko:' I don't care, just fuck off Quinn: ''glares at him Make. Me. '''Antinko:' Fine, I'll leave He walks away Quinn: ''glares and slaps him '' Antinko: Just piss off Quinn: ''glares and runs up and kicks him in the balls Say that again '''Antinko:' He falls to the floor grabbing his crotch. He cries Quinn: ''grins You are super weak! '''Antinko:' He rolls over ''I'm not weak, you just kicked me in the яйца '''Quinn: 'rolls her eyes ''And? '''Antinko:' He grabs it in pain ''That doesn't make me weak '''Quinn: 'grumbles ''Who cries about it though? '''Antinko: '''Any boy who actullay have a pair '''Quinn: '''My sister kicked my brother in the balls. He was 6, and even he didn't cry '''Antinko:' He rolls over and laughs ''He probebly didn't have a pair then '''Quinn: 'glares and lunges for him, pinning him against a tree ''Say that again '''Antink:' He spits some blood, it lands in Quinns face What that your brother didn't have any balls? Quinn: ''grins evilly and cuts off his balls Opps. You don't either. '''Antinko: '''OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU MASSIVE PSYCHO '''Quinn: 'grins ''Yeppers! ''And Ant wakes up from the dream..... Antinko: Oh my gods who was that? Quinn: ''jumps off a tree Who was who? '''Antinko:' He scrambles across the floor Stay away from me Quinn: ''looks at him What did I do? '''Antinko: '''You chopped off my Mother Fucking balls >.< '''Quinn: 'glares ''It was a dream kid '''Antinko:' He touches his groin and sighs Oh yea Quinn: ''cringes Don't touch yourself up '''Antinko: '''I'm not >.< I'm checking if there still there '''Quinn: 'tilts her head ''And? Wank somewhere private please '''Antinko:' Wank? Quinn: ''sighs Masturbate '''Antinko:' What, NO Quinn: '''Then why are you touching yourself up then? '''Antinko: To check if their still there Quinn: '''Because? '''Antinko: '''You cut them off in a dream. I was checking if it was a dream '''Quinn: ''glares Well if you woke up, then you're obviously not in a dream '''Antinko:' Shut it >.> Quinn: ''grins And what's a little boy like yourself gonna do to me? '''Antinko: 'He ignores her and starts to draw, and hums a Russian folk song Quinn: '''What is that crap you're humming? '''Antinko: That crap is a Russian folk song Quinn: '''Oh I'm so sorry your fucking highness. Last time I checked, I'm French, not Russian '''Antinko: '''I never said you would know it '''Quinn: '''Exactly. I don't know it, so it's automatically crap '''Antinko: '''Just cuz you don't know, doesn't make it carp '''Quinn: ''smirks Carp? What's carp? '''Antinko:' Crap, I ment crap Quinn: ''grins ''Say it next time then '''Antinko: He rolls his eyes and carries on drawing'' Quinn: ''grins and kicks him to the ground So, who are you the kid of? '''Antinko:' Really? With the kicking? He sighs ''Eros '''Quinn: 'shrugs ''I'm a kicker. And besides, Eros is kinda lame... '''Antinko': He rolls his eyes again I don't really care if he's lame, or gay or what ever other insults you're gonna use Quinn: 'Gay? I wasn't gonna say that one, yet you suggest it, well done! '''Antinko: '¬-¬ yea cool ''He says sarcasticly '' '''Quinn: ''glares Don't get sarcy with me...I can make you go through...mental pain '''Antinko:' He rolls his eyes again Bet you can'' He goes back to drawing'' Quinn: ''grins and makes an illusion of the thing he most wants appear infront of him'' Antinko: ''He doesn't even look up. He just waves his hand Seen it '''Quinn: 'growls and stuns him Antinko:'' He falls on his side'' Quinn: ''grins Having fun there? '''Antinko:' He just wines Quinn: ''growls and pushes him against a tree Wow you have no balls '''Antinko:' Gods, not this again Quinn: ''sighs You said you were dreaming. I have no fucking clue about what you are going on about '''Antinko: '''You pushing me against this tree, and saying some thing about balls '''Quinn: 'frowns ''Even if it was a dream, I'd never do that, excluding now, since you're pissing me off '''Antinko: '''Well in the dream you did '''Quinn: '''And that was in the dream. Donc arrêter de pleurnicher! '''Antinko:' >.> just leave me be Quinn: ''grins Make me. '''Antinko: He rolls his eyes and just starts to walk away'' '''Quinn: ''grips him back and kicks him to the floor You really need to stop trying to get away '''Antinko:' I'll stop trying to leave, if you stop kicking Quinn: ''glares and picks him up again, pushing him towards the edge of a cliff Now, we can do this my way, or the hard way '''Antinko: '''I'll do it the way that doesn't get me to fall off a cliff '''Quinn: '''Perfect. My way '''Antinko: 'He smiles arkwadly Quinn: ''glares Don't smile. '''Antinko:' Okay He ceases to smile Quinn: ''grins and slaps him hard across the face'' Antinko: He doesn't even flinch, he's to sceard to do any thing Quinn: ''grins and stuns him again'' Antinko:'' He grabs her arm'' Quinn: ''struggles Let me go! '''Antinko:' He charm touches her Stay away from me Some tears leave his eyes Quinn: ''tries to resist it, and still manages to stun him, but very, very VERY weak.'' Antinko:'' 'He cries some more but just manages to hold on Leave now '''Quinn: '''Make me. '''Antniko: Please he says trying to appeal to her good nature Quinn: ''looks doubtful What's in it for me? '''Antinko: '''Please just go '''Quinn: '''Please. I'm not. '''Antinko:' Please, I don't want to do this again Quinn: ''tilts her head Do what? '''Antinko:' You stunning me and attacking me Quinn: '''So? You charm touched me '''Antinko: '''So? It didn't hurt you, did it? '''Quinn: '''I'm a BC member, I aim to hurt those who get in my way '''Antinko: BC? Quinn: '''Broken Covenant. '''Antinko: And they are? Quinn: ''grins People who hate the gods '''Antinko: '''Oh..I didn't get in your way anyway '''Quinn: '''But I wanted to get in yours '''Antinko:' But your not going to kill me right? Quinn: '''Non. Well, not yet at least '''Antinko: ''He just stays silent'' Quinn: ''grins So how are you Eros boy? '''Antinko:' Uhmm....okay Quinn: '''Good, not like I care or anything '''Antinko: He stays silent not wanting to make her even madder Quinn: '''It's so good to be in control for once '''Antinko: He silently nods Quinn: '''I didn't tell you who my mother is, did I? '''Antinko: Er...Eris Quinn: ''grins Yep, and I can do this ''makes the illusion of the thing he wants the most Antinko:' He just looks at it, his mother. He doesn't say a word and doesn't move. He just stares Quinn: ''grins Aww. Scared? Happy? '''Antinko:' Ha..happy Quinn: ''makes the illusion dissapear'' Antinko: He frowns Quinn: '''Sad? '''Antinko: ''He nods'' Quinn: '''Aww, not so tough now, are we? '''Antinko: He moves his head to face away from Quinn and nods Quinn: ''growls and pushes him closer to the cliff edge'' Antinko: ''He squeels a bit'' Quinn: '''Squealing? '''Antinko: He nods in emabrresment '' '''Quinn: '''Wow, embarrased? '''Antinko:' His face goes all red and he nods Quinn: ''sighs Eros kids, they make fools of themselves '''Antinko:' He nods We do Quinn: '''It's so boring when you agree with me '''Antinko: He nods quickly and turns his face away Quinn: ''grins So let me estimate some stuff...You look like you're 13..and you're either gay or bi.. '''Antinko:' He doesn't looks at her, he just answers 15, bi Quinn: ''grins Aww good for you. And how many girlfriends have you had? '''Antinko: '''No...none '''Quinn: '''And boyfriends? '''Antinko: '''N...nope '''Quinn: 'grins and laughs ''Get a move on kid! '''Antinko:' He blurts out really quickly It's not my fault I've been locked in my mansion since I was ver very small Quinn: ''grins Still. '''Antinko: '''Still what? '''Quinn: '''Nothing '''Antinko:' He looks away again and I guess your straight? Quinn: ''grins ''Yep. And I was married at 18 '''Antinko: He murmurs something under his breath'' Quinn: ''tightens her grip around his neck What was that? '''Antinko:' Nothing, nothing I swear Quinn: ''growls Tell. Me. Now. '''Antinko:' I just said I know you married Quinn: '''I ''was ''married. Not now. '''Antinko: Yes but that's all I said, I swear Quinn: '''I think you're lying. '''Antinko: I swear Quinn: ''grins and carves the word 'Liar' in his right arm'' Antinko: He bites his bottom lip as not to scream Quinn: ''grins There. Done. Now, are you a liar? '''Antinko:' He bites his bottom lip and nods Quinn: ''grins Good, glad we've gotten that out that way. And I kinda want to incarve this on your other arm, in honour of Lestrange herself ''carves Mudblood on his other arm, but faintly. Antinko: He wines Quinn: ''grins That Mudblood one will go. Liar, not so much. '''Antinko:' He leaps from her grasp with amazing speed and zoomes down the hill Quinn'': 'grins and fires three arrows at his legs '''Antinko: ''All three miss and he carrys on running'' Quinn: ''sighs and stuns him, and then jogs to him'' Antinko: ''He gets stunned but is dettermind to keep going'' Quinn: ''tackles him to the ground'' Antinko: ''He get's tacked'' Please what do you want? Quinn: ''grins Nothing. I wanted to have a victim, and you're that one. '''Old Man:' A old man walk up the hill Quinn: ''glares at the man'' Antinko: ''He looks at the man'' Old Man: '''What are you doing? '''Quinn: '''And you care because? '''Antinko: He looks at the man I pain Old Man: '''Because this is my son '''Quinn: ''looks at him in doubt, before shaking it away and glaring back at Ant He's a son of Eros, not some old dude who stalks the forests '''Antinko:' He looks at the man gobbs smaked Eros: He throws the tattered hood on the floor revealing his true form Quinn: ''shrugs and waves her hand at Eros Hey dude, yeah yeah yeah, god of sexual love and beauty, heard it before '''Eros:' Leave my son alone Quinn: ''grins manically He looks like my brother, who my mother killed. Maybe I can carve my brother into him '''Antinko:' He moves his head back and forth Eros: You would fight a god? Quinn: '''And you'd dare touch a lady? I thought you, of all gods would be supportive of women '''Eros: But not ones that beat others Antinko: He looks at Eros and then at Quinn Quinn: ''glares and then looks down at the floor and says in a small voice Who could blame me? '''Antinko:' He winces '' '''Eros: '''Last chance. Get. Off. My. Son '''Quinn: 'glares ''Fucking make me. You do anything to me, and you have a headless, dead son. '''Antinko:' He squeels Eros: No don't please Quinn: ''grins manically Thought so. Now you shoo off, what happened to gods can't see their kids without Zeus' permission? This kid here hasn't done anything worthy for your attention. Go see one of your other kids '''Antinko:' He shakes his head frantickly Eros: '''Please, what do you want? '''Quinn: '''For you to leave. When I'm being a bitch, I don't want any interupptions '''Antinko: He shakes his head frantickly Eros: '''I get get you anything you want for my son '''Quinn: '''I want you to leave. And I can continue here. '''Eros: I'm a god, is that all you want? Quinn: '''F-U-C-K-I-N-G L-E-A-V-E '''Eros: He dissapeares Antinko: Tears fill his eyes Quinn: ''grins back at Ant So, where were we? '''Antinko:' He just looks, and goes all limp. Not careing any more Quinn: ''yells LOOK LIKE YOU ARE ALIVE '''Antinko:' He just stays limp